


Ride like the wind

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini Facebook prompt - Horses, forest, cave 12 smut</p><p>Being chased through the woods on horseback can lead to all sorts of things..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride like the wind

Clara clung on to the Doctor’s waist for dear life as they rode through the thick forest on the back of the stallion. Behind them on their own sturdy mounts was a cadre of chain-mail wearing men. She hadn’t mean to offend the Duke of Normandy. Clara had only meant to tease the man into smiling. ‘Don’t ever make fun of a Duke’s manhood, Clara!’ The Doctor had told her as they had made their way to the stables. When the stallion launched itself over a fallen tree trunk, Clara clung even more tightly onto the Doctor but it wasn’t enough to stop her momentum forward and her head connected with his shoulder, coming close to knocking her out.

‘Hang on, Clara!’ The Doctor barked at her, not realizing that the reason her grip had loosened was due to her being woozy. Daring to let one hand leave the reins, the Doctor gripped her by the wrist to steady her. ‘Clara?’

‘Doctor..’ Clara’s voice was unsteady and slurred a bit. 

‘What’s wrong, Clara?’ He tried to find out more but she wasn’t able to speak well. The Doctor’s eyes searched ahead of them and he thought he could see a cave mouth leading into a low hill just ahead. It would be a bit of a challenge to get the stallion into the cave but it would provide them cover. If he had to give up the stallion and let it run off on it’s own he would. The stallion’s hooves went from pounding on the grass to rattling on the stone path that was taking them to the cave mouth. Closing in on it, the Doctor knew that he could get the stallion into the cave but it would take some doing. First though, Clara. He landed on his feet, dismounting and then he was pulling Clara off the stallion’s back. 

Deep into the cave, the Doctor found it widen out and there was some light coming in from some thin cracks in the ground above. Shrugging off his jacket he laid it out and then settled Clara onto it. She moaned groggily as he laid her down. Next, he slipped his jumper off and draped it over her upper body. Instinctively, she cuddled under it.

Heading back to the cave mouth, he found the stallion still there and just grabbing at some of the long grass to chew on it. Listening closely, he couldn’t hear anyone following so he took some time to gather a few handfuls of the long grass and used it to draw the stallion into the cave to hide with them. Once the stallion was inside and happy to chew on the grass, the Doctor checked in on Clara for a moment before going outside to collect more grass for the stallion and then he gathered up some loose wood to bring in for a fire later on. 

There was still no sign of any of their hunters so he went inside and worked to keep the stallion quiet and to watch over Clara. Later on, he heard the clatter of hooves racing by the cave and he laid a hand on the stallion’s neck to comfort it, keeping it quiet. When the noise died away, he stroked the horse a while before returning to Clara’s side. The light was fading now so he used the dying daylight to work up a small fire. The stallion whinnied at the flare of the starting fire but settled again after the Doctor stepped out to grab more of the long grass for it. ‘No passing anything until we’re out of here, you.’ He muttered to the horse and got a snort and nod in response. ‘Thanks.’

Back to Clara, the Doctor sat on a flat rock beside her. Minding the fire, he watched over her as she moved under his jumper. After a long while, Clara roused, rubbing at her eyes and then the bump on her forehead where she’d connected to his shoulder. ‘Where are we?’

‘In a cave somewhere. Our pursuers don’t seem to have come back this way but I’d like to stay out of sight til daylight again. Speed-demon is happy with handfuls of grass for now.’

‘Speed-demon?’

‘The stallion. He likes to be called Speed-demon.’ The Doctor explained. ‘How you feeling?’

‘My head is sore.’

‘What happened?’

‘My head connected with your shoulder I think.’ Clara explained, sitting up slightly and trying to shake the cobwebs out of her brain. ‘You’re a bit bony so nothing to soften the blow.’

‘I thought you liked my lean physique?’ The Doctor grinned, trying to lift her spirits.

‘Normally yes, but not when we’re on the back of a stallion at full tilt.’ Clara held on to his jumper and kept it wrapped around her for the moment. ‘Anything for us to eat?’

‘Grass?’ He offered her a blade of the long grass and wasn’t surprised when she declined. ‘If you want to get off my jacket I can check the pockets. There may be some jelly babies somewhere in them.’

‘You and your deep pockets.’

‘They are bigger on the inside.’ He grinned at his own joke, ignoring Clara’s eye rolling. She got up and he rummaged about in his jacket pockets until he pulled out his case and opened it up.’Here you go.’ He handed it over and Clara grabbed a few from him to eat them. ‘Warm enough?’

‘I’m fine. You?’

‘Oh, you know me. I’m always fine.’

‘No, I know you and you’re always cold. You must be almost frigid now with me pinching your jumper.’ Clara told him off.  
‘I’ll live. You’re more fragile.’ The Doctor said sincerely as he got more wood on the fire to build it a bit higher. 

‘We could share your jacket. I’m sure I can survive without it under my rear end.’

‘Would rather see you be comfortable.’ The Doctor said with just a hint of shyness creeping into his voice.

‘Come down here and sit with me, Doctor. Share your jacket. We’ll warm each other up.’

‘No doubt about that.’ He muttered but didn’t move.

‘Doctor…’ Clara was telling him off with her ‘do as you are told’ tone. He harrumphed before leaving his perch to sit by her side. He was about to resettle his jacket around the two of them when Clara just lifted herself off the ground to sit on his lap.

‘Clara!’ He had to put his arms around her waist to steady her.

‘That’s better. I’m more comfortable and we’ll be both under your jacket better. Plus, we’ll share body heat.’

‘Sharing your body heat.’ He clarified. 

‘Willingly.’ Clara reminded him and was soon cuddling close to him and he was wrapping his arms around her. She encouraged him to bury his cool hands under his jumper and against her stomach. Resting his hands there, he wasn’t able to keep them still. He was soon stroking her lightly with his fingers through her blouse and Clara was soon purring against his chest. 

‘You sound like a contented cat.’ The Doctor teased her.

‘If I were a cat you’d be a very good human with the way you pet me.’ Clara replied with her sexy voice. The Doctor felt himself getting warm from the inside as her hands began to worm their way under his t-shirts. 

‘Are you doing that deliberately?’ He asked her. ‘Or are you just trying to stay warm?’

‘You tell me. Are my hands cold?’ Clara asked innocently as she laid her palm flat against his stomach, feeling the soft hair on his belly against her skin. Then she began to move her hand from one side of his stomach to the other, rubbing his belly as if he were the cat. She smiled at the contented rumble in his chest. 

‘We’re not in the best of spots here, Clara.’ The Doctor made comment, thinking to head off her simmering idea.  
‘Not romantic enough?’ Clara asked sweetly. ‘You’re always telling me it’s not about the romance.’

‘It’s cold, damp, no bedding, we’ve got a horse watching us.’ The Doctor listed the drawbacks and got a snort and whinny from Speed-demon who clattered further away from the two of them. Clara chuckled. 

‘Your soft, the fire is warm, we’ve got your jacket.’ Clara countered his arguments and moved her hand back over his stomach and then down towards the waist of his trousers. Before she began to tease his belt buckle open, she kissed his chin which prompted him to look down at her, tilting his head and leaving himself open to be kissed by her on his lips. That was all it took really for him to give in to her will. His hands rested on her waist to hold her on his lap as she moved about to face him while straddling him. 

Locked in their simmering kiss, Clara was loosening his belt and tugging it out of the belt loops. Her fingers knew without looking how to release the button of his trousers and unzip them. He was just as practiced now when it came to releasing her bra, with his hands slid up under her blouse. Soon, neither of them were really caring about where his jumper was because her blouse was resting on the cave floor beside them and his t-shirts had been stripped off him to join her blouse. It left his crazy grey mass of hair in an even more crazy mess but her fingers were making it worse as she was holding him close. 

His hands were large enough to almost cover her entire breasts and he enjoyed massaging them, feeling the hard points rubbing against the palm of his hands. The motion also made Clara moan, turning him on. His erection stiffened and pressed against Clara’s thigh. She writhed her hips against him, rubbing against him to make him surge upwards. It only took Clara a minor shift of her body while he held his erection steady for her to sink down on to his shaft. 

The Doctor lifted her with his hands on her buttocks as she bucked against him, riding him at her own pace. It was a pace that maddened him to no end. If it were up to him, the Doctor would have her on her back to drive into her as deeply as he could, hitting her g-spot expertly with each thrust. Clara wasn’t giving him that option this time but milking him slowly. 

Burying his lips into her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin, the Doctor tried his damnedest to not blow too soon inside her but she was too good and Clara knew how to push him over the edge. And it was to that edge that Clara drove him now, leaving him panting and jammed hard inside her to empty himself. Only after he was done did she cede to him control and he took it, helping her off his lap and onto his jacket, laying her back. Clara anticipated that he would drive into her hard but the Doctor surprised her instead by kneeling between her spread legs and employing his tongue on her folds to bring her to her own climax. When she arched her back towards his hungry mouth, her muscles pulsing with her orgasm and leaving his lips and chin wet with her desires, the Doctor slipped his hands under her, lifting her in his hands. 

Only when they were both drained, did he move up to lay beside her on his jacket to hold her close. His body heat was raised to a high enough level with their sex and Clara was happy to curl against him comfortably. 

‘I don’t know how you manage it, Clara, but you can take any situation and turn it into an erotic encounter.’

‘Wait until we’re back on the TARDIS then.’ Clara teased him. 

‘Mmm, morning can’t come soon enough.’ The Doctor growled, his lips vibrating against her neck.


End file.
